


Bound Hero Bond

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: Just a writing exercise.





	Bound Hero Bond

**Author's Note:**

> A republication from Fanfiction.net, originally written for the release of Corrin & Azura's Bound Hero Battle in Fire Emblem Heroes and based on a Japanese fan comic, enjoy.
> 
> Word Count: 345 words.

The Summoner steps out of the gate and onto the field. His eyes are sullen, bleak and morose, and he sports an expression just as hollow. Flying in to support him are a cabal of pegasus knights gathered from across the outrealms. Once dauntless warriors in their own worlds, now heroes contracted under the Kingdom of Askr.

Unimpressed by the setup before him, the Summoner pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, you little shits, it's go time," he yawns. "Cordelia, go east. Tana, go west. Caeda, go in-between. Honkers—do nothing."

As the pegasi proceed to advance, their opposition readies to receive them. Chief among their ranks are Corrin, the prince of indecisiveness, as well as the secretive songstress, Azura, and Kagero, who's more a stand-in than anything.

"This reminds me of when you decided to determine your own fate," Azura remarks as she surveys their foes.

Corrin furrows his brows, exhaling deeply. "Flanked on the east and on the west...  _And I..._ "

Hearing the doubt in his voice, Azura continues. "But it's okay," she says in a fleeting breath. "So long as we are together, side by side, then nothing shall stop us. No matter the decision you make, the path you take, the road you travel— **I'll always be there with you.** "

Corrin blinks, his heart stopping for a split second. " _Azura..._ "

The prince's spirit emboldens with a renewed resolve, and he reaches to seize the songstress' hands.

"Right! And I swear to shield you as we walk that road," he declares with a reddening face. "I'll protect you against any foe, even if it's the last thing I do!  _To the ends of the earth if I have to!_ "

A hiccup escapes the songstress and she finds herself flushed as well. " _Corrin..._ "

Before she can even catch her breath, Corrin embraces her, twirling her around while laughing to the skies above. Unable to fight the butterflies within her, Azura relents and giggles, her heart singing with glee.

Kagero shrinks away from the action, a little uncomfortable.

" _Are they always like this?_ "


End file.
